Love Is Waiting
by Tokyo-Anime21
Summary: May, Dawn, and Misty are new students at PokeHigh. They met three boys name Ash, Drew, and Paul. They all started to get along later on and then feelings are starting to be realize. Jealousy also comes in the way. What's going to happen during their high school year? Drama? Any Friendships that will be broke? Bad at summary. Rated T in case. Contest, Poke, and IkariShipping
1. Chapter 1 New School

**Pokemon fanfic**

**Love is Waiting**

**Poke, Contest, IkariShipping**

**This story is being re-write. Hope you enjoy and sorry for lots of grammar.**

**Chapter 1 New school**

A day starts off in the Johto region, with three girls name May, Misty, and Dawn. Their really good friends and known each other since they were kids. Their now 16-year-old girls who are ready to live together. They already planned out the details, so they headed to an apartment. They wanted to move in together just because their parents suggested.

The girls moved in all their stuff into the apartment so now they don't know what to do.

"Hey guys, what should we do next? I mean, we moved in all our stuff. What's the next thing to do?" May asked.

"Well before we do anything else, we should try to find a school to apply to." Misty said.

"I'm glad you said that Misty because I found us a school! It's called PokeHigh." Dawn said looking through the school website.

May and Misty went over to Dawn to see the what the school looks like.

"I guess it's ok." Misty said with a crocky voice.

"Well what is the school about?" May inquire.

"Here I'll read what the website says." Dawn said. She then started to read.

_PokeHigh school used to be an all girl school until a brave student and her friends said it's unfair. PokeHigh has many classes and some talented student. It also has plays like Romeo and Juliet, Mary had a little lame and others. The school is full of wonderful arts on the wall. For music class you will show a performance at the end of the school year with everyone in music class._

_For art you will get to paint on the school wall if you have all A's or at least one B._

_There are many nice people in PokeHigh. One last thing you have to wear school uniforms._

"Wow this school sounds cool!" Misty said smiling and crossing her arms.

"Okay it's been decided then, right? Do you guys want to go to school to enter or online?" Dawn asked.

"Inside school." Both May and Misty said.

"Let's go then!"

May, Misty and Dawn were getting dress to go out.

May was wearing a leather shirt that's light read, black jeans, and red flats. Misty was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with black strips and wear skinny jeans. Dawn was wearing a pink tank top and was wearing a black skirt.

"Ready to go girls?" May ask with a smile.

"Yup!"

The girls went out of the apartment and went into Misty's car. It was like a 10 minute walk, they just wanted to go a little faster. After like 5 minutes they arrived at PokeHigh school. They went inside and went to the office.

"Hi there! May I help you with you something?" A woman said with a smile.

"Oh um..Yes please! We were hoping if you can apply us in for this school?" Misty asked.

"Oh of course! May I have your names please?" The woman ask nice

"My name is Misty Waterflower."

"Mines is Dawn Berlitz."

"And my name is May Maple."

The woman typed in their names and now the girls are finally in the school.

"Okay you girls are all set now! Here are your school uniforms and I'll give your schedule from the printers." The woman said.

She gave them their school uniforms and headed to the printers to get the schedules. She came back and gave it to them.

"Thank you!" The girls said happily.

They walked out of the office and went back home for their first day of their new school.

**The Next Day**

Today was the day. Misty, May, and Dawn first day of school at PokeHigh school. The school starts at 7:30 and it was 7:10 now. The problem was...their still asleep.

"Mmmm...wh-what time is it?" Misty said with a sleepy voice and face.

She check the time and her eyes widen. Misty gasped and got out of bed to wake her two best friends up. "GRILS! WAKE UP! WE'll BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY!" Misty shouted.

"Ugh! What time is it anyways?" Dawn ask.

"Its 7:12!" Misty said

"What?!" Both May and Dawn said.

"Hurry and get up! It takes us 4 minutes to get ready and takes 10 minutes to get to school or may I say 5 minutes if we use my car." Misty said brushing her hair.

Dawn and May got out of bed and was getting ready. The details of the uniform is a white long-sleeved shirt with a black collar, along with a black tie. On the black tie was a pokeball. They also wear a black skirt, black stockings, and dark brown shoes (There will a link to the picture of the uniforms in my profile).

"Okay let's go guys." Dawn said grabbing her stuff.

The girls went inside Misty's car and drove off to school. It actually only took 3 minuets.

"YES! We're not late!" May said happily with her arms in the air.

"Well we should go to lockers and put some of our stuff away." Misty said looking around the school.

"Alright see you at lunch." Dawn said waving to them.

**Misty's POV**

I was walking through the hallways heading to my locker, but I had a really hard time finding it. So I had to ask someone.

"Um you there! Boy with black hair." I said walking up to him.

"May I help you?" Said the boy with an innocent smile. He seemed kind of cute.

"Yes um...can you help me find my locker? My locker number is 152." I said

"Oh of course and my locker is just next to yours!" He said, "Follow me."

The boy and I walked together to our lockers. I took a quick glanced at him and smiled a bit. He does seem like a kind guy.

"So are you new here?" He ask.

"Yeah. Oh and my name's Misty." I said putting out my hand.

"Cool name. My name is Ash." He said taking my hand to shake.

"So Misty...we're you here with anybody?"

"Yeah me and my friends, May and Dawn came to this school."

"Well I hope someday I get to meet them!" Ash said with a smile.

**Dawn's POV**

It wasn't hard to find my locker. It was only 7:20. I have about 10 minuets to look around the school a bit. The website was right. The school has lots of arts on the wall and I must say it's actually really good.

"Hey are you lost or something?" Said a boy with purple hair.

"No. I just thought to look around that's all. Anyways, what do you want? Did you just came here just to ask me that?" I asked.

He didn't answer back though. All he did is walk away.

"That's strange...I didn't even get his name..." I said sighing.

After that I start to go to my class.

**May's POV**

I put some of my things in my locker, but I can't find my classes. It was 7:15 so that's enough time for me to find my class. This school is so big! I can't find anything here.

I wasn't paying attention, so I bump into someone and we both fell down.

"Oww..." I said and gasp. "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Watch where you're going next time." He said getting up

"Here." He said putting his hand out to help me.

I took his and he pulled me up to standing.

"Thanks. Again I'm sorry for bumping into you." I said.

"It's fine. You probably were just in a deep thought, right?" He asked me.

"Hehe...yeah, but I was also trying to find my class. I'm new here so it's kind of hard for me to find my class." I said nervously.

"Okay then. What room?" He asked.

"Room B17." I answer.

"Well come on I will walk to you there. I go to that class anyways.." He said closing his eyes and just start to walk

'I can tell I am going to hate that guy..' I thought with anger.

I ran up to him so I can catch up.

"So what's your name little red?" He inquire.

"My name is May. And what's your?"

"The names Drew." He said flicking his hair.

"Wow I thought your name was grass head." I said crossing my arms smirking.

"Well June...I can see you will be a pain in the neck someday to people.." He said.

'Man I really hate this guy!' I thought angrily.

After that we arrived to class then the bell ring.

**Normal POV/ With the girls**

After three more boring classes, it was lunch time. The girls met up at a table.

"So guys how was your first day so far?" Misty ask, taking a bit from her salad.

"Well I met this boy the first time we came here to find our lockers." Dawn said blushing a bit.

"What's his name?" Misty asked.

"I don't know...I didn't get his name.." Dawn said upset that she didn't get his name.

"How was your day May?" Misty ask.

"I met a boy too...and I hate him!" May said with an annoyed face.

"Huh? Why?" Dawn asked.

"His name is Drew and he was in 4 of my classes and all day of class he kept teasing me!" May said yelling.

Dawn sweatdropped, "Um...okay? How was your day so far Misty?" She asked.

"Same as you guys, I met a guy as well. And his name is Ash. I feel something inside of me when I'm around him.." Misty said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh what do we have here? Is someone in love?" May said with a smirk.

"What?! N-no..maybe...I dont know.." Misty putting her head down, still embarrassed.

**With the boys**

Ash, Drew, and Paul are best friends like the girls. At lunch they sat together talking about the same thing as the girls.

"Did you guys hear the new students?" Ash asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Yeah and I met one of them.." Said Paul, trying to look cool.

"What's her name then?" Drew ask.

"Dang it...I forgot to get her name.." Paul said sighing.

"Well I met one of them." Said Drew with a smirk.

"Her name?" Paul ask.

"Her name is May and boy. She sure is a fun person to tease." Drew said chuckling a bit.

"Well the girl I met was name Misty! She told me about May and Dawn." Ash said with a smile.

"So that's her name? Dawn?" Paul asked

"I guess so. And don't tell anyone, but...I saithink...just maybe that I like Misty." Ash said blushing a bit.

"Whoa dude. I'm surprise you actually like someone. You never like anyone, even if their just new students." Drew said crossing he's arms and has a smirk.

"I know, but for some reason, Misty seems like a different person. I'm not really too sure about my feelings for her

After lunch they had to go to class. Then when it was 2 o' clock school was over.

"Hey guys!" Ash said.

"Sup." Said Drew and Paul.

"Hey I think that's Misty and her friends over there!" Ash said pointing. "Hey Misty!" He said running to her

Misty turned around and saw Ash. Her face lit up once she saw him.

"Hey Ash." She said with a smile.

Ash walked over to her. "Hey Misty, I want you to meet my friends. This is Drew and Paul." He said.

"Nice to meet you guys! But wait..Dawn, May are Paul and Drew the ones that you met before?" Misty asked turning over to them.

"Well yeah. So is that your name? Paul?" Dawn ask.

"Well yeah what do you think." Paul answer.

"So May...this is Drew? The one that tease you so many times?" Misty ask.

"Yeah." May said with an annoyed face.

"And I can't wait to tease you more tomorrow." Drew said flicking his hair and smirking.

"Anyways we need to go home now. Bye guys!" Misty said grabbing May and Dawn's hand into the car.

**I'm sorry that this chapter still has grammar, but I'm in middle school and I'm still learning how to write. So I'm very sorry for the bad grammar and all. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy it at least. Next chapter is coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 Roommates Talking

**Me: Hey guys! I got my very first follower! Yay!**

**Misty: I can't believe your going to rewrite this whole story.**

**May: Is it too much work for you?**

**Me: Um...kind of, but I have time to rewrite this story. **

**Dawn: Let's get on with the story!**

**Me: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2 Roomates Talking**

The girls went home and when they got inside, Misty wanted to asked something.

"You guys can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Do you guys like Paul or Drew cause I know deep inside you guys you like them.." Misty said crossing her arm and smirking.

"What do you mean like?" May ask

"HELLO! I mean you like him more as a friend." Misty said.

"Ew no. Why would I like Paul? Plus I barely even know him." Dawn said kind of sounded annoyed.

"Uh...I never really mention Paul's name. So do like Paul then?" Misty said with a smirk.

Dawn started to blush a bit, "S-shut up!" She said looking away. "I don't like him."

Misty just sighed, "How about you May? Do you like Drew?"

"Huh?! No! Drew is a big jerk!" May said pouting.

Misty sighed again, "Well I don't know if I like Ash or not." She said laying down on her bed.

"Why did you ask?" Dawn asked.

"It was just a question. We haven't like any else other than our old crush at our old school." Misty said.

"I'm still kind of surprise our parents let us move out." May said hugging her pillow.

"Well we are old enough. They trust us." Misty said. "Oh and I also kind of how the boys feel about us..." She added.  
**With the Boys**

The boys were also in their room. They even live in an apartment and it's the same one where the girls live, although they never knew just yet.

"Don't know it's a weird or normal day." Paul said relaxing on his side of the bed which is at the right.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked.

"Meeting that girl...um what's her name? Dawn. Yeah she seems like an interesting girl. Is that weird?" Paul wondered.

Drew sighed, "Not really. Although, my day was pretty fun ever since I met that girl, May. Boy she's going to be a lot of fun." He said smirking to himself.

"I guess you could say my day was pretty normal. Meeting Misty was a normal thing. I mean, it's not like I have any romantic feelings for her." Ash said looking through his phone.

"I guess it is pretty normal meeting girls. But, we do receive a lot of confessions." Paul reminded.

"Well we've been together since we were little and never fallen in love with anyone." Drew said flicking his hair.

Ash was in a deep thought and his friends notice.

"You okay Ash?" Paul asked.

"...What if...those girls could be different..?" Ash said.

"Nah. No one's different in this school. Everyone seems the same to us." Drew said.

"Yeah true." Ash said.

**Me: Man! I made it too short. Sorry guys...**

**May: Will it be longer next chapter?**

**Me: Maybe. I don't know. My summer break is over, I have lots of homework, have to redo this whole story and all.**

**Dawn: Don't give up! You can do it!**

**Me: Thanks. Anyway I hope you at least enjoy it and remember to review! **

**All: Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know Each Other

**Me: Hey guys! New chapter! I actually have time and I'm not too lazy! XD**

**Misty: Let's begin then! **

**Chapter 3 Getting to Know Each Other**

The next day, the two groups separated from each other to go to their classes. Let's begin with Misty meeting with Ash.

Remember that their lockers are right next to each other. So Misty has English 1st period, so she went to get her textbook. She notice Ash as she walked up to her locker.

"Oh hey Ash. I thought you would be hanging out with Paul and Drew." Misty said as she opened her locker.

"Huh? Oh well sometimes you don't always have to hang out with them. You're also one to talk. Where are Dawn and May?" He asked putting stuff in his locker.

"I guess you have a point and to answer your question, May went to her locker and Dawn had to go to the office to do something." Misty said closing her locker. "Well see you."

Before she left, Ash stopped her.

"Oh hey Misty, I've been wondering, do you and your friends want to sit with me, Paul, and Drew at lunch?" Ash asked closing his locker as well.

Misty blinked, "Huh? Why?" She asked.

Ash shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe to get to know each other?" He said.

"Mmm...I don't know." She said.

"Well if you want to, you can sit with us at lunch. You should be able to find us." Ash begin to walk away, "I'll see you later."

**With The Boys**

On period 4, the boys had class together which is Science. The teacher had to get something in the office, so the students get to talk, but not leave the class. Ash told Drew and Paul what he said to Misty early.

"What?!" Both Drew and Paul said in shock.

"What in the world would you do that? Ash, you know we _never _let anyone else hang out with us, especially girls." Paul said sounding irritated.

"Well I'm sorry, but...I don't know. Okay look for once we should let other people in our life. I think we should just take a risk!" Ash said trying to reason with them.

The boys sighed. "Look Ash, you should already know why we don't let people in our life. It has _always _been the three of us." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calm down. Ash, what did Misty say after you asked her?" Paul asked.

"She said she doesn't know. Then I said you can come if you change your mind..." Ash said biting his lip on that last part.

"...Why? Ugh...you know what, let's forget it." Paul said walking away.

**At Lunch **

With the girls, they were on their way to the cafeteria. On the way, Misty was telling her friends what Ash said to her.

"So what should we do then? Should we sit with them?" May suggested.

Dawn shook her head, "I don't think we should. I don't know, but I can't trust them..." She said.

"Maybe we should sit with them...I don't know, but I have to disagree with you Dawn. I feel like we should trust them." Misty said.

Dawn thought for a second then sighed, "Fine I guess we could." She said.

The girls got their food and tried to find where the boys were sitting. Then they someone shout out to them.

"MISTY! DAWN! MAY! OVER HERE!" Ash said happily and waving.

Paul and Drew were still unhappy of Ash telling them they can sit with them. Ash felt a tense aura and got chills, but tried to ignore it. The girls arrived and felt a little...weird for some reason.

"Um...Hey! Thanks again Ash for inviting us." Misty said smiling.

"No problem. We don't mind. Right guys?" Ash turned to them.

Drew and Paul look at opposite directions and still looked uneasy. Even so, Ash is their friend so they nodded slowly.

"Good! You girls can take a seat." Ash said.

They did what they were told and sat down. May sat down next to Drew, Dawn next to Paul, and Misty next to Ash. It was pretty silent and kind of awkward. The boys never sat with girls before, other than their families. Though, it isn't the first time sitting with boys for the girls. They just don't know what to say at a weird situation like this.

"So um...Ash, what's the real reason for inviting us here?" Dawn asked, breaking the silent.

"Oh well I don't know. Like I said to Misty, to get to know each other maybe?" Ash said.

"Weird coming from you guys. Hear you three are the most popular guys in school. So why are you guys popular? Or is the reason because you are just cute and handsome?" May said crossing her arms.

"We'll take that as a compliment April." Drew said flicking his hair smirking, "And to answer you question, it's also what our family does." He said.

"Um your family? What does your family do?" May asked.

"My dad actually works at a school...as a principal at this school. Paul's parents own his own famous café store. It's call PokeCafé. Almost every school goes there. Makes a lot of money. And well Drew is related to one of the most famous and riches families. His family works as business workers at a company that I forgot the name." Ash said.

"_World Wide Stars _is the title." Drew said flicking his hair.

Dawn, May, and Misty were a little shock that their sitting with famous people. But the thing is, they too have a family like that.

"Hello? Are you girls done being shock yet? It's getting annoying seeing that face." Paul said.

"Well sorry. Anyway, you're not the only one who has a famous family!" Misty smirking.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Paul asked.

"Us!" The girls said at once.

The boys blinked. Giving them a _are you serious _look.

"Really? You three have famous families?" Drew asked.

"Drew be nice." Ash said. And Drew just rolled his eyes.

"Yup! My mom used to be a famous model before I was born. She still works at the place where she use to model, but now picks the outfits for the other models." Dawn said.

"My dad owns a training camp for everyone. It's built right next to my house." May said sounded very proud.

"My family owns a swimming pool that was passed down since 1999. There was an interview about it." Misty said.

"impressive. Never thought there would be people like you guys in this school." Drew said.

"Yeah! Your family sounds pretty cool! Did anyone else knew about your family? Or is it just us?" Ash asked.

"Three other boys at our old school know." Misty said then taking a sip of her drink.

"Where do you guys live then?" Paul asked.

"We live together at an apartment. Our parents allowed us to move out unless we live together. We can move back when we want to." Dawn answered.

"What about you guys?" Misty asked.

"Same as you. It's the apartment at Sunset St. Near the school." Ash said.

The girls open their mouths in shock. They were so surprise hearing that street name.

"What?" Paul said.

"That's our apartment street...No..." May said putting her head down.

"What? No way. What's your room number?" Drew asked.

"12A first floor." Dawn replied.

"Room 3B, second floor." Paul said.

"Phew! At least were not next to each other." Misty said feeling relieved.

"Mmm yeah, but I don't think it's that bad if we did." Ash said smiling.

Drew smacked Ash behind the head and Ash moan in pain.

"Ow! Drew! That wasn't nice." He said holding the back of his head.

"Oh hush." Drew said flicking his hair.

The girls chuckled then May speak, "Surprise we never see you three though."

"Well that's because we stay after school sometimes." Paul said.

Bell rung and it was time to go to their sixth period. They got up and wanted to say their goodbyes.

"Well see you girls later." Drew said smirking.

"Yeah it was fun." Ash said smiling.

"I don't really know what to say." Paul said just walking ahead.

"Ugh rude." Dawn said glaring.

"Hey June, don't think that I didn't tease you today, doesn't mean I'll stop." Drew said flicking his hair smirking.

May felt anger rise up, "I hate you so much grasshead!" She said.

"Same here weirdo." Drew said now walking away too.

"Ugh makes me so angry." May said now glaring too.

Ash sweatdropped, "Hehe...Sorry about Paul and Drew. Sometimes I can't even stand them either. Though, they can be really nice once you get to know them. Well I'm see you later!" And with that he left.

The girls stared at the three figures until they faded away. They felt a bit...happy for some reason.

"...I don't know what to say anymore." May said.

"Well let's ignore it. Come on, let's get to class." Misty said.

**Done! Okay so everything of them is false of course since their all made up. Drama and Love should be coming soon which I don't know when also. Still trying to update as soon as I can. **

**Bye and review! **


End file.
